Santo Roma's Richiesta
by Suki-Itami
Summary: TWOSHOT - On one not-so-unusual day, Italy and Germany get a visit from a friend Italy hasn't seen in years, Holy Rome. During his visit, Holy Rome makes a request that he hopes Germany will accept. Though Germany isn't so sure if he should.
1. Chapter 1

_I hope I got the translation for the title correct. It's supposed to be Italian for "Holy Rome's Request."_

…

The sun was bright and the day was warm, both of which made Italy so very happy. He was leaning against the balcony railing outside of him and Germany's room in his blue boxers and a pink tank top. The sun felt nice against his pale skin, and he was considering asking Germany to skip training for the day so he could tan. Hey, summer was starting up, he needed to look good!

"Italia," Germany said from inside the room, "come und get dressed. Ve haff to get to training."

"Aw," Italy pouted as he ran back over to the blonde nation, "but it is such a **beau**tiful day Germany! Can't we just skip training and laze around? Maybe tan a bit?"

Germany sighed deeply and looked into Italy's excited light brown eyes. How could he say no to such a cute face? He looked out the open glass doors to the balcony as a warm breeze came into the room. _Vell, it __**is**__ a vonderful day. I suppose skipping one session vouldn't hurt anyzing._

He smiled at Italy and rumpled Italy's brown hair. "Fine Italia, you vin."

Italy smiled brightly. "Really? You mean it?"

Germany nodded. "Yeah."

"Yaay!" Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck in a tight hug. "That's great! Imma gonna get some better clothes on and go outside, ve?"

Germany's smile softened and he returned the hug briefly. "Sure. I vill meet you out zere zen."

Italy waited until Germany was out of the room before bounding over to the closet and rummaging through him and Germany's clothes. He wanted a black tank top, something that could catch the sun and help his tan, and then that pair of blue jean shorts America gave him for his birthday last year. Yeah! He'd look so extremely sexy in those, he just knew it! Germany could never resist him when he wore that type of combination of clothing, even in front of Japan, so he knew that was simply perfect! Oh, he was going to look wonderful, especially when he finished tanning! No one would be able to resist him! (He may even make a few allies while at it.)

Quickly Italy found a black tank top - it was Germany's, so it hung a bit loose on him - and the blue jeans America had got him and changed into them. He then stepped in front of the mirror bolted to the closet door so that he could mess with his hair until he was satisfied it was absolutely perfect. He turned for the door and ran out so he could join Germany outside.

…

Already outside and enjoying the good weather, Germany sat on the steps leading into his house with his blue eyes scanning the field in front of him. It didn't matter that today was a beautiful day and he knew there would be no threat from the allies; it was just his normal thing.

The slight smile that had been gracing his hardened features dropped when he saw a black carriage riding up to his house. This wouldn't be the first time someone's gotten lost trying to find something in his country, but this was different. There were two people on either side of the carriage riding white horses, and they seemed to know where exactly they were going.

Germany stood as Italy came bounding out of the front door excitedly. He didn't even look back as Italy exclaimed:

"Hey Germany, Imma ready to tan now! Come on; let's go get some chairs to sit in, ve?"

"Italia," Germany said seriously, "hang on a moment."

"Huh?" Italy looked to the carriage. "Oh, is someone lost again?"

"I don't zink so zis time." Germany stared at the carriage as he slowed to halt in front of him and Italy. He raised an arm in front of the brunette country, afraid whoever was inside the carriage may attack.

A few moments later, one of the men who had been riding alongside the carriage opened the door and helped a tall man with blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail at the nape of his neck out of the carriage. The blonde's dark blue eyes studied Germany and Italy for a moment before he readjusted the jet black cape around his shoulders, finding it a little warm for the season but not verbally complaining.

"Holy Rome," the man who had helped him out of the carriage said as he held out a black hat, "your hat."

"Ah, _si_." Holy Rome placed the hat on his head. "_Grazie_."

The man nodded and then turned to his horse.

Italy's smile widened even further at the sound of the name he hadn't heard in many, many years. "Holy Rome?"

Holy Rome looked to Italy, finding himself backing away in fear when Italy got extremely close to him. "What are you doing so close?"

"Wow, you've gotten really big!" Italy laughed delightedly.

"Well, um," Holy Rome cleared his throat, "Austria and Hungary have been a big help these past years. It is because them that I have finally grown." Before Italy could say more, he looked to Germany. "You are Germany?"

Germany nodded. "Yeah, zat's right."

"Good. I heard Italy was living here."

"Zat is also right."

"Can you show me to h–"

"Imma right here!" Italy exclaimed suddenly. He waved his arms around erratically for added effect. "You don't recognize me anymore? Granted it's been so very many years, but we were so close Holy Rome, I thought that you would still know me!"

A look of surprise crossed Holy Rome's face. This **man** couldn't be Italy; that was completely impossible! He shook his head. "You can't be Italy!"

Italy's face dropped. "But I am…"

"Italy is a **girl**!"

Italy blinked, unsure of what to say to that. He figured Holy Rome always knew he was a boy. Sure, Hungary put him in her clothes when he was still small, but he didn't look that much like a girl…did he?

"Uh," Germany cut in when he realized the awkward atmosphere, "look, I cun tell you right here zat Italia is male."

"Yeah," Italy pointed at himself, "and I always have been."

"But…" Holy Rome stared at Italy's face, into his brown eyes, and found that everything about that face was what he remembered of young Italy. His mouth dropped in shock. He grabbed the front of the tank top Italy was wearing and shook him quite violently back and forth. "Then why did you wear those dresses when we lived together, huh?"

Italy screamed a bit as he was being shaken. "Let me go, let me go!"

Germany sighed and grabbed Holy Rome's wrist, jerking him away from Italy. "Look, I don't know vat zis is about but I zink it cun be better settled if ve sit down and discuss it."

Holy Rome sighed and then nodded. "Agreed." He straightened his stance to look more dignified, (also because he was taller than Italy and that brought some sense of joy to him).

"Italia," Germany looked at Italy, "vy don't you go make some tea like Japan showed you? I'll take Holy Rome buck to ze garden."

Italy smiled once again as he nodded. "Okay! I'll meet you two there in a little bit!" He pivoted on one foot and ran back into Germany's house to make some tea.

Once the door closed behind Italy, Germany motioned towards the beautifully designed gate surrounding a garden that Italy had actually planted himself. "After you."

Holy Rome nodded and walked to through the gate of the fence into the garden. His eyes looked at all the different flowers around, surprised that Germany had such a peaceful, relaxing place at his house. He sat down across from the bulky blonde at a round metal garden table decorated with the same design as the fence. He mentioned that he liked the design of the table and fence to Germany.

"Oh? Italia got zem boz from France. Ze garden vas his idea too." He smiled softly as he recalled the conversation that led to him agreeing that Italy could put a garden in. "He said it vould be a good idea to put in one so zat ve cun boz haff a place to relax."

Holy Rome smiled too. "He was right. This place isa perfect."

Germany nodded. "So, vy are you here? I highly doubt zis is just a courtesy visit to un old friend."

"You would be right." Holy Rome's eyes met Germany's. "I actually have a proposition for you–a request really."

"Yeah? Und zat vould be?"

"Well…Italy and I were very close when we were younger, and I've been wanting to see her–him again so that I can ask him something again that I used to ask him all the time. When I found that was living with you, Germany, I feared that I was too late."

"You came rushing here anyvay? Talk about dedication…you could teach Italia a zing or two about zat."

Holy Rome let out an irritated sigh. "May I continue?"

"Of course."

"I rode here asa fast asa I could hoping that there was still I chance to ask Italy this question. It seems that the nature ofa the question has to be changed though, asa he is living with you in your house." Very calmly, Holy Rome asked Germany the question the bigger nation never thought he'd hear, "Cana you give Italy to me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Germany's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open a little bit at Holy Rome's question. Give him Italy? Was he insane? Why would he do that? Why would Holy Rome want to take Italy away in the first place? He asked the smaller blonde as much.

"For a very good reason," Holy Rome said with a smile, "and I'm sure Italy would agree to it now."

"He did not agree ven you asked him before?"

"We were younger then. I'm sure he'll agree to my question thisa time."

"Out of curiosity, vut's zee question?"

"If Italy joins me, we cana become the Roman Empire!" Holy Rome exclaimed in his explanation to Germany. "We will be the strongest nation alive!"

Germany's eyes narrowed. Holy Rome was just planning on using Italy to become more powerful? He would not allow it. "Vy don't you go und ask Spain for Romano?"

"Because I don't want Romano! I want Italy!"

"I cun see zat, but ze zing is," Germany suddenly became serious and met his eyes with Holy Rome's, "Italia is not for sale. I um not giving him to you."

Holy Rome ground his teeth together. He should've expected as such. Of course Germany wouldn't give Italy up so easily. The country was a perfect expanse of land that would be travesty to lose, but luckily Holy Rome came prepared. "How much do youa want for him?"

"I just told you, Italia is not for sale. I vill not hand him over to you for any price."

"Why not? I am Holy Rome, I cana pay you anything you ask!"

"I know zat."

"Then why?"

Germany smiled small as he remembered his time with Italy. "Some zings are more important zan money. Und Italia is one of zose zings."

…

Italy smiled brightly as he waited for the water in the tea kettle on Germany's stove to come to a boil. He was sitting on the counter next to the stove humming and swinging his legs out in front of him. He wondered if Germany and Holy Rome were getting along - _I haven't heard any gunfire yet, so that must mean Germany doesn't want Holy Rome dead! That'sa good!_

He looked over at the three coffee mugs he had set out with tea bags inside of them. Maybe he wasn't making tea **exactly** like Japan showed him, but he was making it nonetheless. He leaned back against the cabinets hanging over the countertops and stared at the wall on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Italy had tried to convince Germany to hang something there more than once, a small picture even, just to brighten up the kitchen a bit. But after allowing the garden to be planted, Germany was very wary about what he was going to allow as décor around his house. Italy didn't understand why though, Germany always complimented the architecture and artwork whenever he visited his house, so Italy would've thought Germany would appreciate some Italian decorating tips. Oh well, Italy could always stealthily start decorating. Germany probably wouldn't notice a few pictures popping up the walls, at least not for a while.

He jumped off the counter when the tea pot whistled and grabbed the heat-resistant rubber grip to pour the boiling water into the three coffee mugs. He placed the tea pot on a cool burner and then waited as the tea bags in the mugs released flavor. Italy smiled as the smell of the tea made its way to his nose; the scent of Bengal Spice was wonderful. Strong, but wonderful.

Once he was sure that the tea was strong enough for the three of them to handle - mostly Germany, seeing as he liked really strong tea no matter what it was - Italy grabbed a spoon from a nearby drawer and scooped the tea bags from the coffee mugs. He dropped each into the sink like Germany liked him to do and then reached into the refrigerator for the milk and sugar, adding a bit of each to the three cups of tea. Finally he placed all three mugs onto a wooden tray and walked for the door leading out to the garden.

When he saw Germany and Holy Rome sitting quietly, he smiled, happy that they were getting along so well. That is, until he realized the tense atmosphere between them. Then his mind wondered what had been said or done while he was making the tea that could cause such a mood to be created.

"Um," Italy muttered as he approached the two blondes, "I have the tea."

Both looked over at him and smiled, as if they weren't aware of the tension in the air. "_Grazie_ Italy," Holy Rome said delightedly. Just because there had been a certain atmosphere created between him and Germany didn't mean that he had to act that way towards Italy.

"_Ja_," Germany smiled and took one of the coffee mugs, "zank you Italia."

Italy smiled once again and nodded. "It'sa my pleasure!" He sat down in the third wire garden chair with his tea, not saying another word as he did.

As the three remained silent, the tense, and somewhat awkward atmosphere regained itself. While it was going on, Italy realized that the atmosphere was doing something more specific; Holy Rome seemed like he really wanted to say something, while Germany seemed like he would tear Holy Rome a new one if he opened his mouth. Regardless of this though, both remained silent and almost dignified as they continued drinking their tea.

But of course, Italy absolutely had to know what had caused things to be this way, so he asked, "Why does it seem like you want to kill each other?"

Germany and Holy Rome looked at each other and then at Italy, both very surprised that the brunette managed to catch the atmosphere. They were silent for a bit more, each waiting for the other to say something first, before one of them finally spoke:

"Well Italy," Holy Rome said slowly, "I have a question for you."

"You do?" Italy smiled again, happy that he could communicate like he always used to with his old friend. "Well what is it?"

"I want you to join me." He held out one hand to Italy, offering for him to take it. "Marry me and become the Roman Empire with me. We can be the biggest and strongest nation alive!"

Italy sat there just staring at Holy Rome in shock. He had figured his first refusal when they were smaller had been a good enough reason to not become the Roman Empire. Then again, he never thought he'd see Holy Rome again either, and yet here he was sitting in the garden with him and Germany.

Finally Italy glanced over at Germany to gauge his reaction, which looked like he was very unhappy with Holy Rome's request to Italy. He looked back to Holy Rome and shook his head. "I told you why all those years ago, and my reasoning stands the same." He placed his hand in Holy Rome's. "I couldn't bear to see you go down the same path as Grandpa Rome; he got far too big to manage or control. Do you really want to go through that?" He smiled softly. "Besides, I don't think someone as weak as me would be very good as part of the Roman Empire."

"You…You mean this?" When Italy nodded, Holy Rome jerked his hand away from the brunette's and shook his head. "But why? You could become stronger…"

"I told you, and I refuse to be part of it."

Holy Rome looked back to Germany in time to see the shadow of a smirk cross the larger country's face. He hands tightened into fists on the table in front of him, trying desperately to keep them from shaking. Italy lived with Germany, so Holy Rome had naturally figured that Italy had been taken over and held hostage. It never once occurred to him until now that his old friend was staying there of his own freewill, or because Italy returned the feelings Germany seemed to have for him.

With thinking, he yelled, "I cannot believea you hate me!" In his sudden frustration, Holy Rome smacked his coffee mug with the back of his hand. "You jerk!"

Italy yelped as the coffee mug hit his shoulder and sent him to the ground with the wire garden chair he'd been sitting in. He looked up at Holy Rome with watery eyes, genuinely surprised that the blonde could hurt him so easily. "_S-Santo Roma_?"

Before Holy Rome could even open his mouth to apologize, a very enraged Germany sprung to his feet and reached across the table to grab onto the front of Holy Rome's black cape. The suddenly action caused the table to tip and sent the two remaining coffee mugs to the ground, both of which shattered on impact. "_Arshloch_!" He shook Holy Rome a little, being sure that their eyes met as he did so. "Get ze fuck out of my house! Und if I ever see you around here again, I vill shoot you dead myself!"

"Imma sorry," Holy Rome said quickly, "I didn't mean for thisa to happen!"

"I didn't ask for un excuse! I told you to get ze fuck out of here!" Germany yelled as he pushed Holy Rome back towards a rose bush.

The moment he regained his footing, Holy Rome sharply turned and dashed for the front of Germany's house, where he had left his attendants and carriage. How dare Germany do such a thing! He had no right to grab him like that! It's not like he **meant** to hurt Italy! It was an accident!

"Holy Rome!" Italy stood with Germany's help and looked over at where his old friend was standing at the gate to the garden. "I don't hate you, ve? I just don't think becoming the Roman Empire is a good idea." He glanced up at Germany for a moment before continuing, as if he needed approval before speaking, "Besides, I don't live here for the reason you probably think." He smiled brightly. "I love Germany, like, love love him, and I wouldn't leave him for all the pasta in the world!"

Holy Rome blinked a couple of time, amazed at how happy Germany looked when Italy said those words. He smiled a bit too. It would be wrong to take Italy away from Germany now, that much he understood, so he wouldn't. If he wanted to become the Roman Empire, he'd just have to find another.

He turned for the gate to the garden with one hand raised in farewell. _Goodbye Italy. I hope you'rea really happy with him._

When Holy Rome was gone, Italy turned to Germany with a wide smile. The blonde country smiled too. "Zose vords you spoke Italia…did you really mean zem?"

Italy nodded exuberantly. "But of course!" He threw his arms around Germany's neck and kissed him. "_Ti amo_ forever!"

Germany continued smiling as he returned the soft kiss Italy gave him. "_Ich liebe dich _forever Italia."


End file.
